Summer Time and Fun
by spirited archer
Summary: Luke and Annabeth are boyfriend and girlfriend. Percy is a god and Nico lives in Camp Half Blood. Just your typical camp half blood life.
1. Chapter 1

Luke POV

Hi I'm Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes and boyfriend of Annabeth Chase. Annabeth and I started dating after we fought against titans and won. So my day begin in Camp Half Blood, I was busy training archery with some of the other Apollo campers. I grab my bow and some arrows and start to fire them at the target. I grin in satisfaction when I saw that every arrow hit the bull's eyes.

After training and practicing I headed to the beach. I had already asked Annabeth to wait for me there. When I got there I saw Annabeth staring at the sea. She was obviously marveling at the beauty and calmness of the sea. I thank Percy, he was doing this. See, Percy was offered immortality by the gods and he accepted it. He became his father's lieutenant and the god of currents, beaches and a bunch of other important stuff. I went beside Annabeth and kiss her lips.

Annabeth POV

I was kind of surprise to see Luke kissing me. I return his gesture by pinning him to the ground and kissing him passionately. We could go on forever but some random Ares camper yell out loud and sounded the horn. We were all suppose to prepare and head towards our respectively cabin before going to the pavilion for dinner. As I was about to leave Luke ask me to close my eyes and I did so and I felt and chain wrap around my neck. I open my eyes and was shock to see and beautiful golden necklace around my neck and a pearl was at the middle of it.

The necklace must have cost a fortune but Luke simply stated that he craft the necklace by diving under the sea and searching for the most expensive pearl. I felt so lucky to have such a caring and creative boyfriend like Luke. I knew why my mother, Athena has taken a special interest in him. He was helping her fulfilled her dream for me to have the perfect boyfriend that would love my forever. Luke nearly sacrificed his life for me and couple of times. He was supposed to go to Elysium a place where heroes or good people go when they died. Fortunately, his father Lord Hermes came in at the right time and offer immortality to Luke. Luke accepted his father's gift and insisted that the gods give me the same gift. The gods decided to all agree to his will since Olympus was safe from nearly being destroyed from the titans.

"Campers time for dinner, counselors gather your cabin mates and come to the pavilion this instant." shouts Chiron.

Luke POV

Annabeth and I walk toward our cabins. I could have sworn she was blushing around me. She looked like a typical princess in her violet dress. Then we went straight for dinner. I kiss Annabeth's cheek and pull her close to me, we saw a bunch of Aphrodite campers giggling at us.

Annabeth POV

During dinner I went to the Hermes table and sat down. Normally I was supposed to sit with my siblings at the Athena table but instead I wanted to be close with Luke. Everything was going fine that is until Mr. D the camp director of Camp Half Blood stood up.

"Annie Bell! Go back to your original place and stop getting all innocent with me!" yelled Mr. D.

"As you all know Percy Jackson is coming for a stay tomorrow and he expect his place to be clean." "So one of the unfortunate cabin's members which I have called out will have the privilege to clean his cabin for him." said Mr. D.

Mr.D went to discuss with Chiron about letting the Aphrodite campers to help clean the Poseidon cabin. I figure they would be Mr.D and Chiron's first choice considering their cabin always got 5/5 during the cleaning inspection. I could have sworn I heard Silena and her siblings planning how to decorate the Poseidon cabin for Percy

Nico POV

Great, I thought, Percy was coming and I don't have to practice with the dead. Sorry dad, but I obviously need to find another training partner.

I head towards the Hades cabin but before that I wanted to go find Luke and Annabeth.I decide to look for them at the Athena cabin but they weren't there. Some of Annabeth's sibling told me that they saw Annabeth together with Luke at the Hermes cabin.

I hastily thank them and rush to the Hermes cabin. I saw Luke and Annabeth hugging each other. I wanted to go in but I thought of two things that would happen to me.

1) Luke would punch me in the eyes.

2) Annabeth would yell at me then ask Clarisse to hurl me to the bathroom and soak my face in the toilet and make my whole life miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does but I do own this story. Hope u guys enjoy. Read and review.T_T**

Luke POV

Annabeth and I had the coolest night of your life. First we watch the Night of the Museum 2. Later, we play truth and dare with the Hermes cabin which was probably a bad idea since they always come up with a dare that would embarrass me and Annabeth. Next, we play final fantasy and Annabeth wanted to show me her latest design to decorate Olympus. She was now the official architect of Olympus and the gods had demanded that she create more statues of them.

Luke POV

Annabeth and I had the coolest night of your life. First we watch the Night of the Museum 2. Later, we play truth and dare with the Hermes cabin which was probably a bad idea since they always come up with a dare that would embarrass me and Annabeth. After playing truth or dare for three hours, I decide to go to sleep. Annabeth nudge beside me.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your cabin with the rest of the Athena campers," I said to Annabeth.

"Not necessarily beside I want to be near you." she simply told me.

The next day

Percy POV

I was now at Camp Half Blood and I saw all the campers running towards me. They were welcoming me I went to greet Chiron and Mr. D. Later, I went search for my best friend, Nico. Chiron also announced that capture the flag will be held today. He told me that I could choose which cabin I want to team up with, I knew that the Apollo cabin and the Ares cabin were leading. The Athena, Hermes, Demeter and Hades were on Apollo sides. The remaining cabin took Ares side.

While searching for my friends, I decide to join the Apollo cabin. I went to tell Lee Fletcher the counselor of the Apollo cabin about my decision.

"Yes! We are going to win this time." Lee said as he grinned happily. Hey guys, listen up Percy going to be on our team.

Lee told me that he would let me take offense and then he went to the Athena cabin to talk to Malcolm. Malcolm was a master strategist at everything. He and Lee were discussing strategy to win.

"Campers, time for capture the flag." Chiron yelled.

We all gather around him. Lee told me that he would send some Apollo and Hermes campers with me.

"Campers take your position. The Apollo cabin and Ares cabin presently hold the laurel. No initial maiming allowed and I will serve as a battlefield medic." Chiron said. "Also, magical items are allowed." Chiron added before we went to our respective places. Red team the Ares cabin will take the east side and blue team the Apollo cabin will take the west side.

"Blue team, follow me." Lee yelled as he held his bow. He sounded pretty confident that with Malcolm brilliant plan and me, his secret weapon, we will win.

Annabeth POV

I was happy that Lee assigned me with Luke to go get the flag. Both of us went to the enemies territory to get the flag. I knew Clarisse would assign some of her siblings on guard duty. I saw Percy and Nico trying to distract our enemies away from our flag. Clarisse was soaking wet but she look like she wasn't ready to surrender. Percy was using Riptide to summon the river water to drench our opponent and swept them to the river. Then, I notice that Luke had the enemies flag at his hand and he was coming towards me.

"Annabeth! he call, I have their flag with me."

Luke and I both run across our side. Luke was dodging the enemies with no problem at all. He race past Clarisse like a cheetah and we all cheer as he jump into the friendly territory. The red banner shimmered and change from a picture of a boar and spear to the caduceus. Lee came to us and congratulate Luke, then he went and make sure Percy and Clarisse were restraining themselves from wanting to hurt each other. We all went and celebrate our victory at the Poseidon cabin. I was surprise to see that Silena had done a preety great job decorating it. The walls were decorated with various seashells and there was even a salt water fountain for Percy to send Iris message to his father, Posiedon. We almost got bored after singing some stupid song until Nico suggested we play truth or dare.

Nico POV

I let Percy go first since this is his cabin. He dare Annabeth to kiss Luke in front of Mr. D, which Annabeth did. When Annabeth came back with Luke, she stared at Percy and turn around to face me.

"So, Nico, truth or dare." Annabeth ask me.

"Dare." I said without hesitation.

"Fine, she said, I dare you to wear a pink dress and get a manicure from the Aphrodite girl."

I growl at her and went to see Silena and ask for a pink dress. She gave one to me right away. I also told her I need to get a manicure so she told me to wait while she went to get Kristy and Channel. After finishing the manicure I went back to cabin three, Percy ask me how was the manicure.

"It was extremely horrible, I replied." First they put some lipstick on my mouth. Then, they instist that I let them dye my hair purple with green lines. That's it I was ready to have my revenge. I turn to Luke.

"Luke, truth or dare." I asked him.

"Dare."Luke said

**Me: So, Luke it's your turn.**

**Luke: Yeah**

**Nico: I'm going to come up with the most greatest dare.**

**Annabeth: If you humiliate me and Luke, you are so dead, Nico.**

**Me: Don't worry, Annabeth. Nico can't hurt you, Luke will just go hit him.**

**Luke: Yeah. I'll protect you, Annabeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

Luke POV

'Dare, I said.'

'Fine, Luke I dare you to take off your shirt than go hug Annabeth.'

Fine I said as I took off my shirt and went to Annabeth side and gave her a hug. We were both blushing. Then, she did something that surprise me, she kissed me back. We would have continue kissing each other if Chiron had not come along. I could tell that things were bad judging from the way he was acting. He beckoned me forward and whisper a few things in my ear. Then, he spotted Percy and Nico.

"Ah, Percy, Nico, thank goodness I found both of you. You guys are required to go to Olympus. Lord Zeus has decided to hold a council meeting and all children of the big three must be there."

"Luke, I would like to speak with you and Annabeth privately at the big house."

So, Annabeth and I followed Chiron to the big house while Percy did that disappearing act of his. He brought Nico along with him. When, we got to the big house, Chiron gesture for me and Annabeth to sit down. Then, he look at me and said some important things. Luke your father is upset, his symbol of power, the caduceus has mysteriously disappear. He wants me to give you permission to go out of camp for a quest to search for his missing caduceus. You can bring at least four or five members. I nodded and Chiron handed me a map. This will guide you for your quest, it will show you each location you need to go to get you closer to the missing caduceus.

Annabeth POV

Luke and I thank Chiron, then we went to ask my brother, Malcolm if he wanted to follow us on this quest. I saw a fiery determination in Luke eyes, he was determine go and find this thing and see that it was safely returned back to his father, Lord Hermes. Next, we went to look for Lee Fletcher. Lee said that he would come with us. Luke told them that we would leave in one hour. Luke went to see his siblings Travis and Connor Stoll. He even had to ask them to swore not to disturb any of the other campers. They practically groaned when Luke added that they aren't allow to pull pranks on the Ares cabin and Demeter cabin.

Then, we went to the Athena cabin and I packed my stuff. I was bringing along a celestial knife. Luke had his sword,bow and quiver full of arrows. Lee brought along his golden bow and a quiver full of magical arrows, including some sonic arrows gift from his dad, Lord Apollo. The sonic arrows were just like ordinary arrows except they could release powerful soundwave when they hit their mark. Malcolm just brought along his electrical spear, a bronze sheild and some golden drachma incase we need to send Iris message to Chiron.

Argus was suppose to take us to the Grand Central bus station but instead Dionysus needed his help to settle a conflict among the Hephaestus cabin and the Ares cabin. Dionysus was already at the verge of threatening to change all both cabin members into dolphins or panthers or leopards. He might have done that except Zeus would just extend his punishment and forbid him from drinking wine. Luke and the rest of us went to the meadow to get his car, a sleek silver Chevrolet Corvette Convertible. Luke placed his car keys on his car and told Lee and Malcolm to decide who among them would be driving. They were both quarrelling because of some sports car. Finally, Luke couldn't take it any longer he ask them to play the classical game of rock, paper and scissors, the winner will get to drive Luke's elegant and sleek sports car. Lee won and I was almost sure Malcolm my half brother would win. Apparently, Lord Apollo wasn't going to let his children lose some grand oppurtunity to drive a Chevrolet Corvette Convertible.

Lee POV

We drove to Miami and stop at a beach house. I explained that this is my best friend since I was five live here. The beach house was big and almost look like the ones only popular or rich actors and actress could afford. I knocked on the door and a girl about my age answered the door. She had brown hair and she wore a pair of golden earrings the shape of a music note.

"Lee, how are you and who are your friends?"

" I'm fine, Stephanie and allowed me to introduce my friends Annabeth, Luke and Malcolm. "

"Are they all demigods?"

" Yeah, Annabeth and Malcolm are children of Athena and Luke is a son of Hermes."

Wait, Luke exclaimed as he ask Stephanie about she could knew so much about demigods. She started to tear up and told us that her summer during the last two years was ruined by some angry monsters who had chased her. Her mother even demanded that she leave the house. Later, there was a picture on her forehead.

"Hold on, Stephanie can you describe this picture to us."

"Um sure, it kind of look something like a ?"

"Nothing but your father is Zeus and your a really powerful half blood."

"That could explain why everywhere I go there is lightning and I could manipulate them. I even try summoning one to protect me from a nasty empousa."

"So, Stephanie do you have any weapons? Annabeth asked."

"No but I think my father told me that the monsters hate celestial bronze in my dreams."

"This spear is his gift and he told me that it was make of celestial bronze, Stephanie said."


End file.
